geoadventurefandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 19: Flavors Folly
This is the 19th episode of the GEOAdventurers. Plot After an eventful night at Funstation the group have met again at the Monotoli building to plan there next course of action. Deadfish, realizing the weight of whats going had spent the entire night making a astute and well thought out plan to defeat Richard Flavor and save Alana. Deadfish has just came into the Monotoli Building cool and calm. It is apparent the group is waiting for Deadfish; Deadfish seeing this, states his plan: First Reuben will pose as a major campaign donor for Richard Flavor. Reuben will use this status to gain access to the deeper areas of Richards secret headquarters dubbed: the Flavor Building. The other GEOAdventurers will join Reuben ostensibly as his bodyguards. Afterwards, when the coast is clear the group will split up to find Alana. The group will then meet up by the main entrance and leave. The group comes to the consensus that this is a wonderful and well thought out plan. Monotoli, highly impressed with Deadfishes character development reveals to him a family heirloom he was given on behalf of Deadfishes father. The weapon being known to the group as the mighty Helswath Axe. Monotoli then reassures Deadfish that he has Monotolis blessings to marry Alana when the time comes. Deadfish, feeling a new resolve starts his plan. Using the coordinates Castorina gave the GEOAdventurers Reuben goes in the building visibly well dressed to show off his often already apparent wealth. Reuben comes in asking the secretary for a Richard Flavor, showing off a brief case amounting to 100,000 dollars. The secretary is stunned and tells Reuben the area where Richard Flavor is. Before Reuben goes in though he asks the secretary to let his bodyguards: The GEOAdventurers in. With a few bribes to sweeten the deal, the secretary swiftly accepts. The GEOAdventurers have infiltrated the Flavor Building and now know what they must do: Find and rescue Alana. The GEOAdventurers gradually split up as more forks in the road present themselves. Deadfish going straight through encounters a final room with a slightly larger, well adorned door. Deadfish slowly and carefully goes in to find Richard waiting for him. Deadfish demands the safe return of Alana, Richard is silent. Revealing himself from behind Richards chair is Vincent who slowly walks closer to Deadfish. Deadfish braces himself as he and Vincent get into a intense fight. Vincent is wielding a powerful sword called the Mystletainn. Deadfish is not intimidated however through the heroic energies procured through his love for Alana. Deadfish fights hard with his new legendary Helswath Axe. Vincent is not too shabby himself though and violent clashes from axe and sword are being met. The GEOAdventurers, hearing the violent utterings of martial affairs realizes they need to be there. Deadfish at this point has made a breakthrough even he did not expect to make. Vincent nonetheless has no intention of giving up yet and keeps the fight going. The GEOAdventurers then make it in, collectively countering Vincents blows for Deadfish. Vincent, realizing this battle has taken a major turn for the worse for him, makes a strategic retreat; before the group can celebrate though they remember that they still have Richard to deal with and Alana to rescue. Richard is cold and unrelenting: like a statue, slowly signaling that she is in the door behind him. Deadfish caring for Alana above all breaks through the door and finds Alana not restrained in terror but feasting her heart out on Richards many flavors of ice cream. Deadfish is stunned by this development. After staring at Richard for a few moments he explains that he held the position he is running for in the past but that his childhood friend and political rival Monotoli unseated him. Richard recently has been approached by Dan who had offered him a onslaught of support if he were to run again. Richard, deeply tempted to relive his glory days falls to Dans temptation and runs Category:GEOAdventure Episodes